


Bonheur

by HoneyBeat



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Sihyun centric, my theme for today is loneliness, this mainly focuses on Sihyun's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: Sihyun is alone in the dorm while Yongguk promotes with JBJ.





	Bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't proof read.  
> Bonheur is 'happiness' in French.

The sound of the water dripping from the faucet resonated in the kitchen. Sihyun reminded himself he needed to get that fixed. It was 3am and the dorm was so quiet. Not even the cats were making a sound. Sihyun dragged himself to grab a glass of water. His feet made contact with the wooden floor and it made him shudder. Seoul has been colder these days.

He took his time to perform the series of actions he was supposed to do. Sihyun suddenly felt fatigue. His feet were aching and his shoulders felt like they were being pushed down to the ground but he didn't mind. Maybe it was because he notices these details when he's alone.

Sihyun wondered how Yongguk was doing. He's been seeing his Japanese bandmate clinging onto his neck and their maknae who's always trying to steal a kiss from Yongguk. It was all over social media. He sighed and thought if he could visit their dorm but then again he doesn't want to interrupt his hyung.

After finishing the glass of water, he placed the glass on the sink for him to wash when he wakes up again. Sihyun's been having a hard time sleeping lately and the fans know it(?). His manager knows it as well, insisting that he gets checked. But he refused saying it was probably because of fatigue.

Sihyun wished he could have another vacation just like the one he had in Jeju. He felt really calm back then. He sat at the living room, looking at the PS4 console they had. Sihyun wished he had someone to play with. Fighting with the computer was no fun at all. He tried to invite his friends over but they were all preparing for their debut or busy with their own schedules. He felt lonely thinking about all the other things his friends were doing while he was waiting for a call that he'll record a song or any activity that would get him to do something. He sighed and eventually decided to head back to the bedroom.

His mind was full of thoughts once he settles on the bed. Every little sound, he could hear it. The occasional cars passing by, the ticking of the clock, and even the quiet hum of the heater. This was how it felt like to be alone. Sihyun groaned when he saw the clock had hit five. He had to get up at six for practice and he hasn't had a decent sleep since his water break.

The sun was still down. He sat up to take a look at the city lights that were peeking through the blinds of his bedroom. Slowly, the lights disappeared as he saw the sun rise from the horizon. He admired the beauty of the city that way. Sihyun finally decided to text his manager he won't be practicing today. He sighed and lied down until he heard the Kakao talk ringtone.

"I'll be coming home today." The text read.

**Author's Note:**

> I was suffering from mild depression for the past few weeks so I wrote about my feeling through this.


End file.
